killer_of_flamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer of Flames vs Jigsaw
Kyle vs Jigsaw *chain moving* "Uhh, where am I?" *Tv static* "Hello Kyle, or should I say, Killer of Flames, you spend your life, and terrorist the others, making sure each victim has the most pain you had to author them, the Neighborhood for where you home is, Asylum, or anywhere in the sleepy town in the streets has know your hand. You had kill your own family and your brother as well, and you kill alot of people that lives in homes. When you died in 2010, for the first time, people thought that it was the final hell for you, but you knew it was a only just the beggining, you keep coming back like a plague a spot of wine on a grey silk dress that sadly will always remain, but now you are here in a small white tiled room, a device around your neck is a death mask, the mask is on a spring timer" "Get to the point puppet!" "You assure you I am not a child's toy, do not underestimate the danger you are in" "Then why you hide, come out and face me coward! and in all honesty, Chucky looks scarier than you *laughing*" "No, I will not lower myself to be like you Kyle, I am no killer, but you are, you are a perfect psychopath or sociopath maby, do you know what the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath is" "Nope, can't say I do, but I have a feeling, you're going to tell me" "Many speculate a psychopath is much much smarter than a sociopath, today we find out which one you truly are" "What the hell you want from me!?" "What do I want, I want to play a game" "In front of you lies two levers, one Hope, the hope that you will die if not for others, for yourself, let it all roll down and wash away Kyle, no more rotting, no more hate, it could end tonight if you have the courage to let it" "*laughing* not likely buddy, the other option now?" "The other lever will let the Death Mask that your wearing it go into activation and close it on you, you will go to hell, at least, until someone finds you, unaware of a monster that was lock of a mask dieing, come back again and again to unleash whatever evil you feel life dishing out, what will it be can you finally let go of your hate for the bully name Kashis, your mother and your father, and your proxy family too, kill yourself and be free or continue to be a feman on this earth, live or die Kyle, let the game begin" "You high and mighty fuck! you think your better than me huh? w-why you play god, if you didn't think so, I know who you are John Kramer, oh yes little Johnny boy, got the cancer and crys himself all the way over a cliff, only get the sick rush from the pain, correct?" "Hmm, not quite, but yes John Kramer was the original Jigsaw killer, but his work grows and is now more important than ever, like an impression on the first day of school, imagine what you can feek by doing the right thing Kyle, do you remember feelings" "*laughing*" "What are you hiding Kyle!" "This could be my chance, to do something..good for once, my life has been nothing but hate after hate, sorrow after sorrow, but now, I can let it all go, for r-real, let myself free, no more blood, no more crime, no more madness, in echoing silence gone forwever, I.....will.....never stop! never let them go! not now! and not when their bodies have no more blood to pop in them! Kashis *laugh* John my brother hmm, my family and my proxy family, will all be mine *laughing*" "I'd beg you to reconsider that notion" Nope! no no no!! *laugh*" *tv changes to a different that is a timer is on* "Wa-a-What this, what is this timer doing!?" "Sorry Kyle, wrong choice, I wanted you so badly to win, but you couldn't, to find something human and you were then, well who would have justified all of my hard work" "You call this hard work! trying to coming back to life multiple times and then add small glimpses of hell! on the register, watching your poor brother dying on your arms, getting beat by your asshole father Daily!, try to see through my eyes once Jigsaw, just once, and you would be brought down to your knees, to your knees!" "Oh no Kyle, I didn't mean the ease of getting you here, I am a friend, a brother of yours name Toby, drag you here with a very little trouble, no hard work in which I speak is the hard work of finding you for all of these years and even more so, the hard work of a Uncle to a young boy named Kyle Richer" "Wait...no fucking way.." "Oh yes Kyle, who better than to try to save your soul-" *Tv changes Jigsaw to a other person that is Uncle Joen* "-than me" "Uncle Joen!" "Yes it is I, you good Uncle, that I was trying to help you for all of these years because you been acting like this for a long time, but much like tonight, had sadly failed you, the death mask timer will be going off shortly, something is so strong not even you could survive from it because it has one of those sharpy nails could crush your face, and this place will burn as well too and that door will never be open, all the death, all the pain of you cause people does end tonight. You see I lie for the purposes of our game, believer you didn't pull would have kept you sleeping, kept you safe to live on as you have been doing for a very long time now, or the one lever you did, well it'll bring you exactly what you know best" "Y-y-y-y-you lied! let me out! I play! and I should have won!!" "But you didn't win, you chose to kill and torture, you were given the gift of life and even then some, I thought the best thing for you was to die, but I realised that only you could make that choice, you know, your the closest thing I have to a son *laugh a bit* how fucked up was that" "Then let me out father, I could change" "Very nice try, I know that what you are is purely and simply....evil, Kyle Richer, it's time to come face to face with the consequences of your actions, before you die, I ask only for one question, was it all worth it the suffering, the pain, the rage?" "Yes.." "That's almost beutiful, goodbye Kyle, where you suffer and death, no more" "This is the end!! is never the end! never the end for me!" "hahaha, oh but it is, a long way to end is finally here, hell is coming to you Kyle with open arms....GAME OVER" *Tv changes to the timer again* Kyle try to get the Death mask off of him and try to fine the key, but there's nothing but junks "*painting hard* AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *death mask close* his face crush and his body fell down to the ground bleeding and the fire start up and burning everywhere*